


Us, Here

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young woman is in a beautiful forest, the type of place she has always loved to explore, but it's not that she is excited by. The smell and sound of the sea assault her senses, and that shamisen music is so familiar it makes her heart soar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us, Here

The sound of a shamisen playing is what wakes her up. Gracia inhales deeply, and this time it isn't smoke that fills her being; it's beautifully pure air, clean and fresh and untainted by fire. When she opens her eyes, it isn't a dark, orange night sky she sees, but the bright blue of a clear, sunny day.

Tadaoki's pleas have died, washed away, and she is no longer in his arms.

Gracia feels lighter than she has done in years, and without really knowing why, she laughs to herself before getting to her feet. The young woman is in a beautiful forest, the type of place she has always loved to explore, but it's not that she is excited by. The smell and sound of the sea assault her senses, and that shamisen music is so familiar it makes her heart soar.

And so she runs, darting through the trees with the widest smile on her face because somehow, she knows what waits for her. Since that horrible day on that dark mountain she has longed for this moment more than any other, but never has she fully believed it would come before now. Gracia runs, and runs, and keeps on running until she stumbles onto a stunning beach where they are waiting for her. Her father, looking young and radiant and happier than she has ever seen him, and Motochika, untouched by battle and full of life as he makes his instrument sing.

They turn towards her and all Gracia can do is throw herself at both, needing the embrace they eagerly pull her into.

"I missed you... I love you!"

She is crying now, but these tears are happy. Everything is going be alright now, because they are together again, and this time no war can snatch her fathers away.


End file.
